


Friend Stealer II

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: The game is on, much to Albus' chagrin.Sequel to  "Friend Stealer"
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Friend Stealer II

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to Friend Stealer so you may want to read that first for context. Thanks to Lilaine for the ideas!

Albus' life was a living hell currently. Since his conversation with James, James amped up his moves on Scorpius. Now he would sit really close to him, touching his leg or arm which in turn would make Scorpius blush. Albus would stop this by inserting himself between them. This was _so_ not happening. 

One day Albus decided he had to make his stand to stop this once and for all. He approached James in the kitchen while Scorpius was in the other room. "This little game stops now, James."

"I don't think so. I haven't won yet." James said with a smirk.

"I fancy Scorpius." Albus blurted out. It was a lie, but James didn't have to know that. 

James narrowed his eyes at him. "Prove it."

Albus cursed himself in his mind. The git couldn't just take his word for it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, go into that room and tell him right now. I'll be watching." James challenged.

Albus certainly wasn't going to do that, but he had another idea. He went into the living room, sitting down beside Scorpius. Without saying a word he grabbed his face and kissed him.

Scorpius' eyes widened and pulled away. "Al, I-I didn't know you felt that way..."

"Can we talk privately?" Albus asked, so that James would not see Scorpius outright reject him. Scorpius agreed and they went off to his room for all James could know they could be snogging. They didn't. Scorpius ended up telling him he didn't feel the same way and agreed to just be friends.

For the next two days James was not around the house so Albus considered that a victory. Although one day he and Scorpius had spent the day at Rose's. Albus had won, for once he had beaten James. It was the best feeling.

One night Albus woke up in the middle of the night. He found he was quite hungry so he thought he'd head down to the kitchen for a snack. When he went downstairs he heard moaning, which was strange. Maybe it wasn't moaning maybe it was something else. 

As he got closer to the kitchen there was no mistaking it. The door was open a crack, there he saw it. James was stark naked. His jaw hit the floor. He peeked further in and saw James had Scorpius pressed up against the wall. James was thrusting into him and Scorpius was moaning.

Albus should have walked away, but he was so in shock he found he couldn't. James then turned around, aware of his presence somehow. He winked at him, the smug bastard. The redhead then turned his head and sped up his thrusts which made Scorpius moan louder. 

"You're mine. Say it." James commanded.

"I'm-I'm yours! Oh fuck!" He cried out, it appeared he climaxed. James followed soon after. 

Albus then turned around and quickly walked towards his room not wanting Scorpius to discover him. He was scarred for life. He did not need to see his bestfriend in the throws of passion. Damn, James. Once he got over the shock, Albus was fuming. He had to get James back, somehow.

The morning came with Albus getting hardly a wink of sleep the rest of the night. He trudged down to breakfast to see everyone already at the table. James was sitting across from Scorpius, he smirked when he saw Albus. Albus took a seat next to Scorpius.

"Sleep well?" James asked, he looked so bloody smug. Albus wanted to wipe that look off his face. 

Albus glared at him in response.

"You all right? You're not eating." Scorpius observed.

How could Scorpius act like he hadn't gotten the living daylights shagged out of him last night? "'m fine." Albus muttered then took a stab at his eggs and took a bite. 

"Do you want some _sausage_ , Al?" James asked with a grin, holding out a plate of sausage.

"I bloody hate you." Albus said. 

"Albus! That's uncalled for!" His Mum reprimanded. James bloody started it. Couldn't she see he was being an arse? His parents had always liked James better, it was a fact.

"I bet Scorpius wants some." James said with a wink at Scorpius. The blonde nearly choked on his eggs.

Albus was going to get James back. This wasn't bloody over. Not by a long shot.


End file.
